Two Friends and a Promise
by Cheetara
Summary: Just what the title says. Two friends and a promise. Please read and review


_Standard disclaimers apply._

_I don't owe anything. (Sigh)_

Two Friends and a Promise

"You did not dodge."

The words were more of a statement than an observation, delivered in the typical bland, emotionless tones which characterized the one who uttered them.

Blue orbs danced, bloody lips curving upwards into an only too familiar smile.

"Yep."

"Hnn." Sasuke struggled to rise to his feet, ignoring the pain that seemed to run to his body like a white hot poker. He never liked the sensation of his legs giving away under him. "You are a fool."

Naruto coughed, his breath coming in short gasps, his wild hair falling over his eyes like a golden veil. For a moment he looked almost …thoughtful. Then the familiar smile returned, so bright that it hurt his eyes.

"Yep."

"Hnn."

Sasuke bit back the unvoiced question which rose to his lips. He was not in the habit of asking enlightenment from Naruto.

He stifled a groan, abandoning his struggle to get his body to move. His faculties were not ready to co-operate. Panting a little he leaned back letting the cold stone surface support him, absentmindedly ripping strips of his tunic in an effort to plug some of his deeper wounds.

None of them spoke. The silent faces of their ancestors gazed down on them from their great height; a soft wind ruffled their locks and cooled their sweat streaked brow.

There was something very off about this entire scenario, especially with Naruto sitting not ten paces from him, his back supported by one of the few crooked trees which somehow managed to gain purchase on the rocky, hostile soil of the Valley of End. It was difficult to reconcile with a silent Naruto.

Very difficult.

"Why?" Sasuke did not like to initiate conversations. Especially those in which his tongue refused to co-operate with his head.

The sound of his voice seemed to rouse Naruto. Blue orbs clashed with dark ones and Sasuke thought that he detected a trace of sarcasm in the usually transparent depths. But Naruto was not sarcastic.

"And they called _you_ a genius!"

Apparently, there was a first for everything.

Sasuke stared. Naruto was simple. Naruto did not make sarcastic comments. Naruto did not make his words sound like riddles.

Naruto coughed, more violently this time. The scarlet stain which blossomed from the wound in his chest rendered his jumpsuit more hideous than usual.

"Teme." A shaking hand wiped the blood which dribbled down his chin. "It hurts."

For a moment, Sasuke forgot his dignity, his pride, his mission. For a moment he was twelve years old again. He crawled, dragging his body to where Naruto sat; raising a hand to ineffectually stop the sluggish red fluid from where his chidori had cut into his skin. For a moment he was only a friend.

"When a particularly powerful attack is directed at you, you should dodge." The words were not so emotionless now. "Or at least _try_ to dodge."

A hand arrested his ministrations. Naruto shook his head, suddenly looking aged beyond his years.

"Remember Chouji."

Naruto sounded tired. Sasuke was hard pressed to keep the frown from his face. Naruto was a bundle of useless and overflowing energy. Naruto never tired.

"His dad is dead."

Sasuke stiffened, under his palm Naruto's heart fluttered like the wings of a caged bird.

"Ero Sanin … Yamato sensei… So many…" It was clear that Naruto was having trouble breathing; his blue eyes were vacant as he repeated the names. "Gone … But I killed that bastard Pein."

"I know." He hadn't been too surprised.

"And that asshole Danzou…"

Sasuke wondered where their conversation was headed. And he wondered why the nine tails unusual healing ability was not kicking in yet.

"You killed him?"

"No. Sai did." He had a feeling that Naruto was slipping away, passing from under his hands like flowing water. "His paintings have more color now."

Only Naruto could babble about such inconsequential things at the verge of death.

"You wouldn't even recognize Kohona now." Naruto coughed again, vomiting out more blood.

"Don't talk." Sasuke couldn't care less about Kohona.

Naruto raised an eyebrow; his eyes clearly said _are you kidding me?_

"I must."

Sasuke had no problem in recognizing that mulish look in Naruto's eyes. After all, stubbornness was Naruto's crowning glory.

"It's bad." Naruto leaned back, closing his eyes, his breath coming in little gasps. "But we're gonna be fine."

Talk about stating the obvious. Between Pein's attack and Danzou's machinations Kohona was in a pretty bad shape. _Everybody_ knew that. Hell! That was why he chose _this_ precise moment to pay his former _home_ a long overdue _visit._

"No." He knew he was being unnecessarily brutal but Naruto for _once_ needed to realize how foolish he was. "Kohona will fall."

"You are a bastard." Naruto frowned, eyes still closed, his voice weaker than before. "With no sense of fashion."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. It was quite obvious that Naruto had yet to learn the art of delivering a swift and scathing insult. But that is to be expected from a guy who wears _orange._

He felt the various hidden pockets of his tunic, hunting for medicine or a solider pill.

"You must learn to accept the truth." He finally managed to locate a vial, gulping down the vile concoction, taking care to preserve a little at the very bottom. "And next time bring your own restorative."

His retort was childish and he was surprised when he received no equally childish answer. Naruto was very still, head drooping forward, looking almost reposeful.

"Dobe." He shook Naruto, a little harder than necessary. "Naruto."

Naruto cracked an eye open. "Get lost."

"You are the one who wanted to talk." He held the vial forward. "Drink."

Naruto's eyes crinkled. "No really Sasuke." His voice was lightly teasing. "I had the idea that you wanted to kill me and burn Kohona to the ground."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"It would not serve if you died … Jinchuriki." It took tremendous control to keep his emotionless mask in place. "Drink."

Naruto gave a short bark of laughter, something that ended in a paroxysm of coughing and for a single horrified moment Sasuke thought that Naruto was going to choke. He almost committed the grave error of looking concerned, almost. There was no need to compromise his dignity more than he already had.

"You just like being an asshole." Naruto put out a shaking hand to accept the vial. He downed the liquid in a gulp. "Tastes like shit."

"I am glad you approve."

"Did you just make a joke Uchiha?"

Sasuke favored Naruto with a withering glance, a look that sent grown men scuttling for cover. Prolonged exposure, however, had made Naruto quite immune to it.

"I _had_ to know." Naruto turned the now empty vial over in his hands. Sasuke had never seen that sort of pensive and serious expression on his face. Naruto was never serious. But then, three years was a long time. "I _had_ to know if _you_ were still there."

Sasuke stiffened, something rising like a bitter gall inside him.

"I wondered if I could bring you home." The devil may care smile was back, hovering over split lips. "I can … I _will_."

"Don't be presumptuous Uzumaki." He spat, not liking how bitter his voice sounded. "It would not serve if you died _before_ the nine tailed beast is extracted from you."

"And then you will raze Kohona to the ground."

The urge to throttle Naruto returned with a vengeance.

"But then, you always liked being an asshole." Naruto continued, his smile broadening. "I will stop you. I always do."

"You couldn't even dodge my chidori fool."

"I didn't want to you bastard."

When did their conversation become so juvenile? And how the hell did it evolve into a staring contest?

It was only the sensation of fast approaching auras that finally distracted Sasuke. He cocked a head to a side, listening intently.

"Hah you blinked." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he half turned towards Naruto. "Loser."

"There are people coming." He was absolutely not going to loose his composure again. "Moron." He added the expletive as an afterthought.

"I know." Naruto shrugged. "You still loose!"

Sasuke ignored this obvious bait and instead concentrated on the approaching auras, most of them rather familiar. A moment later one of his teammates landed beside him.

"You are wounded Sasuke kun." Karin did not look so good herself. Neither did the rest of his team. Kohona still had plenty of arsenal left in her command. "We must retreat."

"Hnn." Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged to his feet and hoisted in a very undignified manner on Jugo's back. "Very well."

"What about the Jinchuriki?" Karin bit her lips, nervously staring at the edge of the mountains. The ones who were following them were closing in fast.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Naruto was very wounded and in no position to put up any kind of struggle. It would be so easy to just …

"Leave him." He snapped. "We are not in a position to carry around dead weight."

His was a perfectly sound reason. His team was in no position to fight and Kohona would not allow one of their own to be taken so easily, especially not their Jinchuriki. For an instant his eyes met Naruto's and he thought he saw a kind of _you are soo transparent _look in them.

"Oi teme!" Naruto's eyes met his, cerulean orbs danced. "I _am_ going to drag you back."

Sasuke pursed his lips, his teammates carrying him fast and far. Naruto had relasped to being a fool. He was _Sasuke Uchiha._ Only logic and logic alone directed his actions.

He could see people gathering around Naruto, a flash of pink and a dash of white. For a detached moment he wondered if they were going to give them a chase. Then he sensed no body was following them and they passed through Kohona's borders unchallenged. After all, Kohona had little time to chase after rogue ninjas now.

Naruto's parting shot returned to his mind.

'_I highly doubt that.'_ His lips curved upwards into a smirk. _'Dobe.'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Please Review!

Keep Reading!


End file.
